


凯文和克里斯托弗

by sleeepisaplace



Category: Olive Kitteridge
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace





	凯文和克里斯托弗

情况好的时候，他们坐在一起嘲笑路过的，目光所及之处的所有人。有时他们坐在路边拥挤的咖啡馆前，烟灰缸里堆满上一桌客人留下的烟屁股。他们不常抽烟，只是讨厌咖啡馆里通常弥漫的香甜气味。夏天时是肉桂卷，冬天时是姜饼糖。没有一样吸入鼻腔之后还令人觉得怡人。

 

街道上通常很喧闹，凯文喜欢这种类型的喧闹，刚好填满他们之间安静的缝隙。而不像晚上八点的小餐馆，隔壁桌的谈话声和笑声能让他们的沉默更加显眼。凯文独自坐在街边时才会点烟，普通人选择手机屏幕停留视线摆脱形单影只的感觉，而凯文选择香烟。如果克里斯托弗也在，凯文就有勇气直勾勾盯住人群。仿佛多了一个人坐在桌边翻报纸，他就不再是路过的人注意的重点。

 

说得好像路过的人真的有注意力重点似的。

 

凯文时常把人群当成一个整体，人们分散其间时有鼻子有眼，可人群是盲目的。一旦他加入他们步履匆匆的前行速度，没有目的的漫步都能成为一段过程，只不过他仍没有决定好终点。一次凯文坐在街边看人群经过一只仰躺在街正中央的死老鼠，灰呼呼的小东西安静躺在人行道上，没有机动车压过变扁的痕迹。他们没有一人低头看它，却都精确无比地一脚跨过了它。好像有人在他们耳边说，别看，这有只你目睹过后也不知该如何处置的死老鼠。

 

“你看那只老鼠。”凯文在盯了它十分钟后开口。

 

“你看这些人。”克里斯托弗回答。

 

有时他们坐在凯文租的房子里，克里斯托弗那儿总是有一个以上的小孩。安对西奥多的吵闹从来没有办法，克里斯托弗也没有。不过，凯文心想，克里斯托弗几乎对所有事情都没有办法。他可以在凯文花了一晚上维持的沉默中安然睡去，他可以在听到父亲迟来的去世消息之后只是有些生气地赶回家。凯文甚至觉得这是他最大的优点。因为大多数人不论在人生的哪个阶段，都要维持自己能应对自如所有事情的假象。他们徒劳的处理却可笑又狼狈。而克里斯托弗呢，他甚至都懒得假装自己对这些接受良好。他有一张面无表情时只能让人读出木然的脸。

 

除了他的婚姻们。

 

凯文参加过克里斯托弗的第一场婚礼。不管奥利芙对于苏珊娜的印象如何或者是否客观，凯文至少同意她的一个看法，苏珊娜和克里斯托弗不适合。这场婚礼在他眼中简直就是克里斯托弗极力想要抓住地球表面的无力尝试。他说什么来着，克里斯托弗对于所有问题都没什么好办法。凯文不知该不该在哪一次见面中向他说明，问题之所以成为问题，是因为他希望它是一个问题，可以用来怪罪用来推卸责任的替代品。这熙熙攘攘之中哪里来的解决方法，问题们对应的不是解决方法。而它们对应的是什么，凯文也没有想通。

 

情况不好的时候，他们坐在一起嘲笑对方。

 

也许嘲笑二字并不准确，凯文向来对这么饱含个人感情的动作不太擅长。克里斯托弗也是。他也许爱安，也许爱她肚里那个没有名字的小东西。可凯文相当确定，他根本不知道这个动作背后包含的任何意义。他看到奥利芙给亨利做饭，便像鸭子印随一般在自己的后院里给安弄出一个户外烧烤摊。他听到安说一切都会过去，经历如果被讲述出来，就有被从他身上从他性格里被抹去的可能。他就觉得这是爱了。凯文对于此事的态度，如果不用嘲笑来形容，那么就是一个十二岁男孩看到《泰坦尼克号》中杰克最终沉入海底的反应：它无疑是美好的，可是他永远也不会做出类似之事。

 

他们一起去过一个小岛上度假。整座岛小得几乎没有一块陆地上闻不到海风的味道，最著名的旅游景点是一到夏天就会挤满人的海滩。不过在凯文的坚持下，他们是初春时去的。淡季的时候小岛上大多数行人都是居民，他和克里斯托弗穿着防风服从码头下船，走了十分钟才到岛内循环线路经停的火车站，两节地铁车厢改装成的火车停在站里。轨道看起来毫无半点金属材料，全都是腐朽的木头。克里斯托弗看着滑动不自如的车门居然露出微笑，率先低头钻进车厢。

 

凯文只好跟着上车，在克里斯托弗身边坐下，座位上的绒布印花已经脏得看不出颜色。凯文环视车厢四周，一群穿着布满荧光条安全背心的小孩子在另一头叽叽喳喳，胖得把同款安全背心撑得满满当当的老师在一旁努力维持着秩序，一个身着制服的售票人员在整理帽子，好像那帽檐仍不够周正。克里斯托弗突然在他身边开口，“糟糕，如果这地方不能刷卡我就完蛋了。你有零钱吗？”

 

凯文点头，从钱包里掏出一张纸币递给他。

 

“嘿，别像平时一样好吗？”克里斯托弗扫了一眼他，好像在瞟一份不尽人意的下周天气预报。

 

凯文没有接话，他知道克里斯托弗是什么意思。

 

他们在岛上呆了三天，早上凯文在床上睁着眼睛等克里斯托弗也醒过来，这段等待通常结束于中午有人用力敲门想进来打扫客房。他们径直去海边度过一个下午，此时的天气还不适合摆出沙滩椅一动不动地躺着享受阳光。克里斯托弗跑跑停停，跟路过散步的大狗打招呼，或者捡起沙滩上的石头往海里丢。凯文保持着缓慢的速度跟在他身后，盯着脚下的沙被细小的海水带走又归还，偶尔踢一脚糊成一团的水藻。他们第一天朝东，第二天朝西，几乎走完了整条海岸线。

 

情况更加糟糕的时候，他们坐在一起，其中一个人一言不发。

 

在小岛上的最后一晚，克里斯托弗甚至开始计划他们的下一次出行。凯文想不出拒绝的理由，也想不出接受的托辞，他只好站在克里斯托弗身后看着他兴高采烈地滚动手提电脑屏幕。“海边城市你觉得怎么样？我想看到颜色更鲜艳的海。”

 

凯文慢慢点头，移到床边坐下，他更喜欢深色的海，样本范例可以参照他跳下去捞出帕蒂的那片。它一年四季的颜色都像被冷色调玻璃滤镜滤过一般，不是黑色就是蓝灰。

 

“你说威尼斯怎么样？”克里斯托弗的头发在后脑勺处格外卷，现在那些小卷似乎都在兴奋地晃动。

 

凯文不喜欢威尼斯。他没有去过，他单从明信片上的风光就能判断出自己不会喜欢这个地方。太多人，太多拉贡小船，挤在码头上，塞在水道中，就连路线交叉的船夫都要扯着嗓子不放过一切机会交谈。还有海面上闪着的阳光，跟狂欢节上镶了亮片的面具一样刺眼。

 

“或者阿姆斯特丹？我想常常那里的大麻跟我大学时抽的有什么不一样。”

 

多半不会有什么不一样，凯文想，要是有什么地方能贩卖跟大学宿舍里弥漫的大麻味道同样劣质的烟草的话，一定就是充斥着平时根本没有机会碰到大麻的，快乐又愚蠢的游客们的阿姆斯特丹街头。他是个心理医生，克里斯托弗可是个足部治疗师啊。难道他在工作中还没有见识够药品的作用。不过，凯文转念一想，也许足部治疗师确实不需要接触到麻醉类药物。足部治疗师究竟治疗些什么毛病，凯文发觉自己从没问过他。

 

“或者希腊的海岛，安说她一直想去爱琴海边度蜜月来着。”

 

凯文还没来得及在心中组织好一条反对的理由，就听克里斯托弗自顾自地说，“不过经济危机什么的，我们还是不要去这么容易出乱子的地方。”

 

“我知道了，土耳其！那里也有爱琴海海滩。”克里斯托弗回头看他，脸上是期待的微笑。

 

凯文点头，也尽力露出一个笑容给他。

 

“那么我来订机票吧，提早定会便宜很多。”克里斯托弗又重新看向笔记本屏幕，他飞速关上一串介绍海滩度假胜地的网页，打开一个新的。

 

凯文看着他在搜索框里敲敲打打，不一会儿就选定了两张三个月之后的日期，从纽约飞到伊斯坦布尔，再从伊斯坦布尔飞到另一个凯文没有听说过的机场。三个月之后，凯文想，太久了，他连明早有没有勇气走出酒店前门，再次踏上那辆两节车厢火车都不知道。怎么可能知道三个月之后他是否有能力和克里斯托弗一起去土耳其的海滩。

 

“靠，那张银行卡没带。”克里斯托弗突然停下手上的动作，回头看他，“那张我专门用来在网上买东西的银行卡。我应该能记起来它的号码。”

 

凯文知道克里斯托弗对在线购物的安全性持怀疑态度，知道他因此专门弄了一张里面不放大额存款的银行卡。克里斯托弗在一排数字键盘上戳来戳去，嘴里念念有词，“4879？还是4789来着？”

 

凯文帮不上什么忙，他没见过那张银行卡，更不知道它的卡号，只能继续安静坐着。

 

克里斯托弗改变组合的速度越来越快，屏幕上显示信息错误的消息也越来越频繁出现。最后他终于按耐不住摔合上屏幕，“操！”

 

凯文思考着自己需不需要在他的肩膀上搭上一只手。克里斯托弗赌气一般站起来，椅子狠命后退在房间地毯上留下一道痕迹。他没看凯文，径直走到床的另外一边，抱着靠枕侧蜷了起来。

 

剩下的一些时候，他们只是坐在一起。

 

第三天早上两人退了房，凯文认真地研究公交站牌，试图确认除了火车以外能准时到达港口的其他交通工具。克里斯托弗拖着一个小号行李箱，缩着脖子站在他身边，没有说话的意愿。星期天的早上，凯文确认，有一班公交经过三个海滩开往港口，如果时刻表没有在说谎，他们十二分钟后就可以坐上。

 

车的乘客全是老年人。凯文老远就看见他们站在站牌边挥手，公交便像失控一般朝着他们冲去，几乎在他们面前猛地停住。车门缓缓打开，路边的老人更加缓慢地抬起脚和拐棍上车。凯文觉得他们至少还有一半外套后摆停留在车身外时，司机就下了关车门的指令。车门擦过外套恰恰关好，公交又回到了失控般的速度。

 

克里斯托弗坐在他身边靠窗户的位置，脑袋贴在玻璃上随着颠簸被整得一摇一晃。这次出行是凯文的主意，他本以为他们俩之中至少有一个人可以享受这次小旅行。

 

凯文偏头看向克里斯托弗，他的呼吸在玻璃上染出一块形状怪异的白雾，粗略显示着上一任或者上几任乘客在这个位置留下了什么样子的油渍。车外开始下雨，温度迅速下降，他们好像驶入了一片用冰块堆成的冬天电影片场，所有的车窗都被室内人呼出的温暖蒙上了湿气。这公交真可爱，凯文想，这个世界对它来说就是单调和源源不断的索求，它仍有力气横冲直撞，碰上了冷天仍然能变出让人觉得暖和的迷雾。

 

克里斯托弗或许也是这样，凯文想，只不过不确定他们下次见面会在什么时候。

 

完。


End file.
